


The Grand Tour

by millionstar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should know by now that promises can be dangerous things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand Tour

"You want to do it _where_?" 

"Come on. It'll be hot. Besides, you promised."

"Hot. Yes," Merlin nodded, "it will be hot indeed when we get caught and Uther has me burned at the stake for defiling his son on _the throne of Camelot._ "

"I'll be doing the defiling, thank you very much."

"You know what I mean."

"It's not like we're gonna give him an invitation to sit in, Merlin."

"You're right, we're not. Because I am _not_ letting you fuck me on the throne. It's not going to be happening."

"Right. Not happening," the blond chuckled. 

"What's that?"

"What's what?" 

"That look in your eye," Merlin replied, narrowing his eyes, "I know that look. What are you up to?"

"Well, if you aren't up for doing it in the throne room just yet, how about we... explore a little?"

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but closed it just as abruptly the instant Arthur came closer and nuzzled Merlin's nose with his own. The blood began to boil in the warlock's chest as Arthur's lips nibbled at his own.

"Explore?" he groaned. "Look, I promised you that we could do it in an unusual place in the castle but-

" _Explore_ ," Arthur stressed, grinning against his cheek. 

"Tell me more."

* * * *

"Gods, you feel amazing."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I hate you."

"Liar."

Merlin had to admit that the smug bastard was right. Even though Merlin had every reason to hate Arthur for talking him into this, he had to admit as he rode the blond smoothly on Morgana's bed that he simply couldn't. Not when Arthur looked like he did right now; all blond hair and sweat-coated skin and wide eyes that were boring into Merlin's own with equal parts desire and wonder. 

When Arthur looked at him like that, Merlin felt as though his heart would burst. He was helpless as a kitten.

A wee kitten.

A wee kitten who was getting a _lot_ of sex lately.

A wee kitten whose partner had developed a kink for doing it in all the _wrong_ places. 

"I hate you."

Arthur merely grunted.

* * * *

"Are you a _complete_ idiot? It was right here the whole time!" Arthur huffed, rolling his eyes as Merlin dutifully followed him into the armory. The brunet was prepared to protest muchly until his eyes fell upon the shield in question, that Arthur had requested before training earlier.

"Ah. How'd I miss that?"

"Do you _ever_ get tired of asking yourself that question?"

Before Merlin could offer a comeback, they heard voices approaching the armory. Arthur clamped one hand over Merlin's mouth and pulled him behind the stack of shelving that held swords and knives of various sizes. They stood there frozen, Merlin's back plastered to Arthur's chest as they peered at the door in time to see Leon enter, along with a couple other knights. 

"Arthur is killing us," one of them groaned, "this training is getting out of hand

Merlin was confused as to why Arthur had hid them like this, or at least he was until the prince's hand slid between the brunet's legs and began to rub him. 

His eyes were wide with anger; Merlin was incensed, so incensed that he momentarily considered unleashing his magic on Arthur and knocking him across the room on his royal arse. The problem was, though, that even though he was incensed, the fact remained that he was, horrifyingly, getting hard beneath Arthur's touch.

"What if they saw, Merlin?" Arthur purred in a faint whisper, "if they saw you here like this, my hand on your pretty cock?"

"Not here," Merlin hissed. "Fine. The throne. Tonight." He turned his head and felt Arthur's surprised gasp as he released Merlin from his grip.

"Midnight," he whispered, licking the outer shell of Merlin's ear for good measure.

* * * * *

"Well, all things considered, it could have been much worse," Arthur said cheerfully as he took a bite from his apple.

"Really?" Merlin spat as he scrubbed the floor harder, "how do you figure, my lord?"

"Come on, who knew that father would barge in on us with Lady Hester like that? We keep his secret, he keeps ours, it's simple. Although, can you imagine," the blond wrinkled his nose distastefully, "my _father_ , going at it like a-"

"Arthur-"

"On _the throne of Camelot_ ," Arthur continued, squeezing his eyes shut as he shuddered. 

"Will you shut up?!" Merlin shouted. 

"I wonder if he makes her call him Your Highness when he goes down-"

"Arthur if you will please stop talking about this I'll do anything, I mean anything, I promise." As soon as the words had left the warlock's mouth he knew they were a mistake.

Arthur grinned down at him. "Really? You promise?"

Merlin sighed.


End file.
